Online retailers and others may desire to price products they offer in a competitive manner to improve sales. Such retailers may further desire to prevent competitors from undercutting their prices. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these needs.
In general, brick-and-mortar retail stores must physically adjust prices for any products that require the price to be changed. Typically, it is not possible to substantially automatically change all of the prices for a particular product in a brick-and-mortar retail store. In addition, repricing a particular product takes significant time and effort for a brick-and-mortar retail store. Also, once a brick-and-mortar retail store re-prices a particular item, it is difficult to again change the price for that particular item without expending additional time and effort.